I Will Stand By You
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: For the purpose of my story Emily was still alive but she gets killed before the story happens but its present day PC if that makes any sense. Jason and Robin are still close. They resolved all their issues from the past. New chapters are coming soon! Check A/N! Co-authored with cinderella9056.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the purpose of my story Emily was still alive but she gets killed before the story happens but its present day PC if that makes any sense. Jason and Robin are still close. They resolved all their issues from the past.**

Chapter 1

"Every single time I lay Emma down for a nap someone always rings the doorbell." Robin mumbled to herself as she went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she asked the person on the other side of the door.

"Sonny." he answered.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Are you okay?" she asked as she flung the door open.

"It's Jason." he replied.

"What happened? Did he hurt someone or himself?" she asked.

"Neither. Franco has killed Emily and he is on a war path." Sonny replied.

"Oh my gosh. Emily is dead. I can't believe this. I just talked to her last night at work. This can't be happening. Emily has never done anything to anybody. She doesn't deserve this." she said on the verge of tears.

"I know and to make things even worse, the Quartermaines are making things worse for him and they are blaming him just as much as he is blaming himself, I can only do so much, he needs you Robin. You two have a way of calming each other down and making the other see their options clearly." Sonny said.

"Okay, I will talk to him, just let me drop Emma with Felicia and then I'll be right over." she replied.

"Thank you Robin." he said.

"You don't have to thank me for helping my friends ever. I will see you in a little." Robin said.

"We'll be at my house." he said.

"Okay. Bye Sonny." she said.

...

(At Mac's House)

"Thanks for watching Emma on such short notice." Robin said.

"Oh don't thank me, I am happy to watch this little one any day of the week." Felicia said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours." Robin said.

"Okay well we'll be here when you get back." Felicia said.

"Bye." Robin said with a wave.

"Bye." Felicia said as she closed the door.

...

"Hello Max. I am here to see Sonny and Jason." Robin said to Sonny's loyal guard.

"Okay go on in Dr. Scorpio, but I should warn you, it's kind of tense in there." he responded.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll see you later." she said then went into the living room.

(In the living room)

"Jason listen to me..." Sonny said but was interrupted by Jason.

"No you listen. He killed my sister and he is going to pay for it. He is not going to get away with this." Jason yelled.

"Jason." Robin said which caused both Sonny and Jason to turn around.

"You called her?" Jason exclaimed.

"I had to. You need some help." Sonny replied.

"This does not concern her." he yelled.

"I am going to leave and let you two talk in private." Sonny said then left.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room? I am here so deal with it; and by the way anything that concerns you, concerns me because you are my friend." Robin said.

"Look Robin it is better if you stay away from me., look at what has happened to Emily. I don't want someone else whom I love to get hurt because of my life and my enemies." Jason rationalized.

"Jason we have been through too much for me just to sit on the side lines and not try to help." Robin said.

"If you want to help me, let me put guards on you, Emma, and Bridgette."

"If it'll make you feel better. You can but Jason you need to be careful and think about what it is that you are about to do. I love Emily too but I know that she would want you to be free and help raising your daughter and not locked up behind bars for killing Franco." Robin said.

"I just have to do this. I need you and the girls to be safe. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you too. Just trust me on this." he said.

"With my life." she replied.

"Thank you." he said.

"I'm going to visit Monica and Edward later on today, is there anything you want me to tell them?" she asked.

"No. I think it's best that I stay away. They blame me for this which they are right about. If it weren't for me, Emily wouldn't be dead right now, I don't want to cause them anymore hurt." he said sadly.

"You know, you love Emily just like they do and you have a right to grieve too." Robin said.

"Do I?" he questioned.

"Yeah you do and just remember that I am always here for you." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Robin thank you for always being my friend and helping me see things clearly and not judging me or expecting things from me that I can't give." he said.

"Thank _you_ for being all those things for me too. I'm going to go pick up Bridgette from school. I'll see you later." she said.

"Bye." he said then they hugged.

"Bye. My door is always open if you ever need me." she said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Tell Sonny I said bye." she said before she left.

"I will. I'll see you later." he said as Robin left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi mom." Bridgette said as she got into the car.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" Robin asked.

"It was fine, nothing exciting really happened." Bridgette replied.

"I have something to tell you about your Aunt Emily." Robin cautiously said.

"What is it mom? Is she okay?" Bridgette asked.

"No she was killed this morning." Robin said.

"What? What happened? Who would kill her? She is the nicest person and she is so giving and caring. Why would someone want to hurt her?" Bridgette sobbed.

"According to Sonny, it was Franco. Your dad is taking this very hard and he is blaming himself for her death." Robin replied.

"I need to go see him. I know how close they were, he needs to know that we are in his corner." Bridgette said.

"Okay, but first I want to see Edward and Monica." Robin said.

"Okay. They need our support too. Where's Emma?" Bridgette asked.

"She's with Felicia, I had to go see your dad and I dropped her off there." Robin said.

"Can we get her before we go to see Grandmother and Grandfather?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course." Robin replied.

….

(At Mac's house)

"Hi Aunt Felicia." Bridgette said as she entered the house.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Felicia asked.

"I'll be better once I see Emma." Bridgette replied.

"Well she's upstairs in your mom's old room." Felicia said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get her. I'll be back in a minute." Bridgette said as she ran up the stairs.

"Have you heard about Emily yet? Robin asked once Bridgette was upstairs.

"Yeah I saw it on the news after you dropped Emma off. How is she taking it?" Felicia asked.

"She is doing better than I expected, but I think she is just trying to be strong for everybody else." Robin replied.

"Sounds just like somebody else that I know." Felicia commented.

"Like mother, like daughter I guess." Robin said.

"If there is anything that I can do let me know." Felicia.

"Thank you, I probably will take you up on that offer some time soon." Robin said.

"Mom we are ready to go." Bridgette said as she came down the stairs holding her little sister.

"Okay say goodbye to Aunt Felicia before we go." Robin said.

"Bye Aunt Felicia, I love you." Bridgette said.

"Bye-bye Aunt Felicia, see you soon." Emma said.

"Thank you Felicia for watching Emma for me." Robin said.

"I told you, you don't have to thank me. It's a pleasure to watch her." Felicia said.

"See you soon." Robin said.

"Bye." Felicia said.

….

(At the Quartermaine Mansion)

"Thank you for stopping by dears. You don't know how much this means to me to you." Edward said to Robin and her daughters.

"We just wanted to stop by and see if we could do anything for you." Robin said.

"Just you being here is enough." Edward said.

"Where's grandmother?" Bridgette asked.

"She is at the hospital." Edward replied.

They visited with Edward for another hour than went to the hospital and visited Monica.

"Hey Epiphany can you please page Monica for me?" Robin asked the dutiful nurse.

"Of course Dr. Scorpio." She replied unlike her usual rude and brash self.

A few minutes later

"Epiphany did you page me?" Monica inquired of the nurse.

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Scorpio and her daughters are here to see you. They are waiting for you over there." Epiphany responded.

"Robin, Bridgette, Emma, what are you doing here?" Monica asked the trio.

"We wanted to check up on you grandmother?" Bridgette said.

"How are you Monica? I didn't expect to see you here considering." Robin said.

"I just had to busy myself with something. It doesn't take away the hurt but at least I don't have to think about for a little while." Monica replied solemnly.

"We are here for you to talk to." Robin said.

"I appreciate it. How are you doing considering?" Monica asked Robin and Bridgette.

"Coping." Robin replied.

"Just trying to fully wrap my head around everything that has happened." Bridgette said.

They sat in silence for a little while gaining comfort from being around each other. They went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat and talked about Emily for a little while and promised to see each other more often then Robin and her daughters left to go see Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*knock knock knock*

(No answer)

*knock knock knock*

(Still no answer)

"Jason I know that you are in there so open up the door." Robin said yelled through the door.

(A minute later the door opens)

"Dad." Bridgette exclaimed as she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Bridge?" Jason asked in his stupor.

"Dad." She said as she gripped him tighter.

"I'll be back soon; I am going to take Emma to Uncle Mac's." Robin said.

"Okay mom." Bridgette said still clinging to Jason.

(Robin left and Bridgette and Jason just stood there hugging each other tightly and finding comfort in each other silence.)

An hour later

"Dad I love you no matter what." Bridgette said.

"I love you too, Bridge." Jason said.

"She wouldn't blame you and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." She said.

"No matter what way you look at it, I am to blame for this." Jason said.

"She loved you and she wouldn't want you to hurt. Sometimes when it's really hard you just have to let go and let everything happen the way it is supposed to." She said.

"But…" Jason started but was interrupted.

"Dad you can't change what happened and even though it hurts you can't fix it." She stated.

"How do you know so much?" Jason asked her.

"My mommy; she taught me to embrace the changes around me whether good or bad." Bridgette said.

"Well she's a smart lady and she taught me a lot and has given me a lot, she's my best friend." Jason said.

"Oh, dad can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did." He replied and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Can I stay the night?" she asked.

"I don't know how your mom will feel about since… you know." He responded.

*knock knock knock*

"That's probably mom, I'll answer it." Bridgette said.

"Hi sweetheart, hi Jason." Robin greeted while hugging Bridgette.

"Hi mom." Bridgette responded.

"Hi Robin." Jason said.

"Mom can I stay the night?" Bridgette asked Robin.

"If it's okay with your dad." She replied.

"Dad can I stay the night?" she pleaded.

"Yes." He replied.

"Have you two eaten anything since I left?" Robin asked.

"No." they both replied.

"Okay, if it's all right with you I'll whip up something for you to eat then Bridgette you need to get to bed it's already 9:15 young lady." Robin said.

"It's all right with me." Jason said.

"Yes ma'am." Bridgette said.

Robin went into the kitchen and cooked for the three inhabitants. While eating there was barely any talking, just an occasional "pass this" or "do you want some more," or much eye contact either. Everyone was in their own little world thinking about Emily and how they were going to get along without her.

"Good night mom and dad." Bridgette said as she hugged and kissed them both.

"Good my little luv." Robin said.

"Good night Bridge." Jason said.

Robin and Jason in silence for a little while not really focusing in the other until Robin started to speak.

"Why did Franco go after Emily? I mean he has never shown any interest in her. He has been after me, Maxie, Lulu, and even Sam, but he has always left Emily alone. Why now? Why her?" Robin asked.

"That's just the way his mind works. He likes to play this sick game with me. He wants me to kill and make myself go crazy over the fact that he has killed her and I don't know why; except for the fact that she was my sister and she was simply a means to an end. Nothing more to him, I think that's why this hurts so much, he only wanted to kill her to get a rise out of me. He is nothing but a pathetic piece of trash." Jason said through tears as Robin just hugged tightly whispering to him that it's not his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Flash back*

A week before her death on the docks.

(Loud bang)

"Who's there?" Emily asked turning around.

There was no answer so she turned back around and picked up here pace.

_"That was probably just the wind. The wind probably knocked something over. Stop freaking out. You are getting yourself worked up for nothing; relax." She thought to herself and she slowed down._

She was so engrossed in her conversation in her head, that she didn't hear the footsteps that were following her until it was too late and the person grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me!" Emily shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" the voice growled behind her.

"No!" she shouted as she was struggling with the person behind her.

"Stop struggling." He said as he became winded.

Emily took the opportunity and kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran as fast as she could to the nearest building which was Kelly's. She calmed herself down and fixed her appearance before she went inside.

"There she is." Emma exclaimed.

"Hi everyone sorry I'm late I got caught up at work. How is everybody?" she said pretending that nothing happened.

"We are fine, please sit. We are so hungry we didn't order anything. We decided to wait for you." Robin replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Emily responded.

"We wanted to." Robin replied.

"Where's Bridgette?" she asked looking around.

"With Brenda in the restroom. There they are." Robin said waving them over.

"Now our dinner can commence." Robin said.

*End of Flashback*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning Jason, I just dropped Bridgette off at school; how are you doing today?" Robin greeted as she came into the penthouse.

"I'm doing as well as a person who just killed their sister is doing." Jason replied.

"Jason Morgan look at me right now. You did not kill her but that sick bastard Franco did. I don't ever want to hear you saying that again. You loved her just like everybody else more so if you ask me. Stop blaming yourself. You did not ask for this. You did not ask Franco to come here and hurt those you loved. He is a sick individual who is beyond help. You are such a beautiful person and you cannot compare yourself to him or say that you are the same thing. You help people while he just hurts them. I love you Jason and so did Emily and I don't blame you for this and neither would she, so stop blaming yourself." Robin said.

"Robin I want to believe that, I really do but I can't because I am just as much to blame as Franco. You tried to get me out of this life before I was in too deep but I did not listen because this was the only way that I knew how to stick it to the Quartermaines. They couldn't touch me here and that was the only thing that mattered to me. Franco wouldn't have been obsessed with me if I wasn't a hit man or if I didn't kill so many people on a regular basis. You know sometimes when I'm alone I think about what if I left this life. What if I never let Emily in or Justus? What if I never met Carly? What if I never said it would be easier if I never saw your face again? What if we stayed together? What if I stayed out for good and stayed with you? I have so many what ifs that it drives me crazy but you know what, I know that I can ask what if all day but it doesn't change a thing." Jason said.

"Jason as much as I hate this life of violence that you chose to lead I know that it has helped shaped you. And you can ask what if all day but it won't change a thing. I remember a time when what ifs didn't matter to you because you had no concept of it. You lived in the moment and you let things happened the way they were supposed to. There is something that you have to remember Emily and Justus loved you and they were willing to reach out and be there for you. Jason you have done the best that you could do. Are you going to go to Emily's funeral?" Robin asked.

"Monica and Edward have asked me to stay away and that's what I am going to do. I have caused them enough heartache." He replied solemnly.

"You have every right to be there. You loved her just like they loved her." Robin said.

"I can't Robin. I just can't." Jason replied.

"If you change your mind we will have a seat saved just for you." Robin said.

"Why do you have so much faith in me? I mean everybody acts like I am a criminal who can do no right but you don't why?" Jason questioned Robin.

"It's because I know you. The real you, not Stone Cold that you let people see. I know that there is a lot of good in you. You have this amazing capacity to love and want to help. It may be a little unorthodox but it's wonderful. Jason. Yes may have changed and evolved but you know what that is a part of life. Once you let a person in you love them and trust them and try your hardest to protect them. You are not superman. You can't be everywhere all the time. People are going to get hurt everyday but you can't beat yourself up over it. When you love someone you just have to accept the fact that you can't be there all the time and you stop them from getting hurt. Jason all that matters is that you learned something from this. Did you learn something from this?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I learned that I need to a make a change in my life. I need to be the kind of man that deserves your love and trust and loyalty. I need to be the kind of man that my daughter can be proud of, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?" Jason pleaded.

"I am always in your corner. Of course I will help you." Robin replied.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"For what I didn't do anything." Robin replied.

"That is so not true. You have done everything for me. I love you Robin." Jason says as he hugs her.

"I love you too." Robin says as she leans into his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Flashback*

"I thought you would have learned by now that walking on the docks alone at night was quite dangerous Ms. Quartermaine." Franco said as he approached Emily.

"What do you want from me?" Emily asked.

"I don't want you as much as I want Jason. I want him to join me but you see he won't because of people like you and Robin and Bridgette." Franco replied.

"You leave them out of this. We have done nothing to you. If you are so big and bad why not just go after Jason and not a bunch of women. You are nothing but a coward who knows he can never measure up to a man like my brother Jason." Emily said defiantly.

"You, Robin, Maxie, Sam, and Lulu are such different people. Sam she was so weak. It sickens me. I mean how Jason could fall for her is still a mystery to me. You know Maxie was just a cheap thrill. Lulu was unforgettable. I still have the scars to prove it. That crowbar hurt like hell when she hit me with it but I must say Robin was my favorite. She was so feisty, so headstrong. I could definitely see why Jason fell in love with her. I would've killed her if she didn't escape. Yes Jason loves you but he will die for Robin so I have to kill her because she is his last link to humanity. Cut off the head to kill the body. I kill Robin he will be so devastated and irrational he will come join me." Franco explained.

"You are a sick bastard that deserves to rot in hell for everything that you have done." Emily said as she tackled him to the ground.

They struggled on the ground for a few minutes before Franco got the upper hand and pulled out a gun on Emily her and shot her once in the head and twice in the heart.

"Now that that is over with it's time to hit Jason where it really hurts." Franco said walking away laughing.

Emily's body was found the next morning by two dock workers.

*End of Flashback*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Franco starts talking to a picture of Jason in his studio.

"Jason all I ever wanted was for you to join me. I mean we could have ruled the world together. Can't you just imagine? However, you had to get yourself involved emotionally with people. We will be together soon enough. I just have to get rid of two more people. Your precious Robin and your daughter Bridgette."

(Meanwhile across town)

"Sonny I need to find Franco and stop him once and for all. He is going to keep going after the people that I love. I need to protect them." Jason said.

"Just let me know what you need. I will give it to you. We care about too many of the same people." Sonny replies.

"Thank you Sonny. I can't let him hurt anyone else." Jason said.

(Later on that day)

"Hello Ms. Scorpio, such nice weather we are having. How are you? It's been so long since I've last seen you. How are your daughters?" he asked.

"What do you want? It wasn't enough that you kidnapped me and my cousin as I go into labor." Robin said sarcastically.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I am just here to deliver a message." Franco said nonchalantly.

"Yeah and what's that?" she asked.

"This." Franco said as he shot Robin in the heart and walked away whistling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hi, I'm Janet Dawson and I'm here at the waterfront docks where respected doctor and daughter of Police Commissioner Devane, Robin Scorpio, was fatally shot in the heart. This happened in almost the same spot where Nurse Emily Quartermaine was killed a week ago. Her friend and fellow doctor Lainey Winters heard the shots and called the police immediately. According to Dr. Winters they were meeting on the docks and planned on going to Kelly's for brunch. She was rushed to the hospital where they will try to extract the bullet. No more information has been released at this time. I'm Janet Dawson, back to you at the desk."

"Thank you Janet. We will keep you updated as we soon as we get more information. Now in other news…"

"Jason turned off the TV and rushed to General Hospital to check on Robin. When he got there he ran into Anna.

"What happened Anna?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? Two women you are close to have been shot within a week's time of each other; one is dead and the other is barely hanging on. When she was brought in, she kept saying 'Franco.' If I am not mistaken he is an enemy of yours and this is not the first time he has hurt my daughter. Jason my hands are tied but yours aren't. If you care one little teensy ounce for my daughter or her daughters you will put a stop to this menace. You will not get much interference from me. We will keep this between us." Anna said.

"Okay. How is she?" he asked.

"She is still in surgery. The fact that she was still conscious when she was brought in, they say is a good sign." Anna sniffled.

"She is a fighter and always has been. Once of the best things about her. She stubborn too so she would never leave her daughters. She'll make it through this." Jason said.

"I know. I can't wait for her to get out of surgery and for her tell me to stop worrying." Anna said.

"It'll be real soon. Please keep me updated on her condition and tell Robin and the girls that I love them. I'm going to go fix this." Jason said then left.


	9. Chapter 9

I WILL STAND BY YOU

Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I have had severe writer's block for the longest and haven't been able to finish these stories (I Will Stand By You, The Next Generation and Spencer-Scorpio Adventures). And after asking the amazing _**cinderella9056**_, to help me finish the stories, she so graciously agreed. This was a collaborative effort between myself and _**cinderella9056**_. I wanted these stories finished not just for my sake but for all of you that have read and reviewed. So once again thank you to the amazing _**cinderella9056 **_for agreeing to help complete these stories. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

Chapter Nine

Jason walks out of the hospital and calls Spinelli.

Spinelli answers the phone and says "This is the Jackal, The Assassin of the Internet."

Jason shakes his head at his young friend. "Spinelli, I need to know if you have found the warehouse where Franco is hiding out."

"From the last call that The Demented One made to you, I was able to track the number down, it is warehouse 66 on the docks. Now Stone Cold can go make him sorry he ever messed with his family. How is Dr. Doe Eyes?"

"Finally, very good Spinelli. Robin is in surgery."

"If you need the Jackal's assistance I am ready. I will meet you at Kelly's."

"Okay, Spinelli."

"See you soon, Stone Cold." Jackal said, heading out the door of the penthouse intent on getting to Kelly's as soon as possible to meet Stone Cold.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Anna is pacing, Mac and Felicia are watching her pace as is Maxie and Georgie watching Anna.

The waiting room is full of Robin's friends. Jax leans over and asks his wife, "Have you heard from Jason?"

Carly said, "No, you told me Anna said he was here and left. He has gone after Franco. I just hope he doesn't get in trouble for what he is about to do."

"I don't think he will, honey." Jax says, trying to reassure his wife. "Anna, I think considering it's her daughter in that operating room fighting for her life, I doubt she will do anything to Jason and do you really think that anyone will catch him at it."

"No, Jason is the best at what he does. Okay, I'll try to stop worrying about him. Robin is your friend and well, we are working on being more than civil with each other. We even had lunch the other day and not even one argument."

"I'm proud of you, Carly, you've come a long way from when I met you." Carly squeezes her husband's hand.

Brenda comes running into the waiting room and she went up to Anna who was still pacing and Anna sees her and Brenda walks up to Anna and hugs her. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, not since she was taken in, but I figure no news is good news, it means she is still fighting to live."

Brenda steps back and notices everyone who is there, her expression turns cold looking at Jax with Carly. Now was not the time for that though. She would deal with that once her sister and best friend was out of the woods, then she would let him have it for what he had done to her. She turns her attention back to Anna, not seeing who she was looking for "Where is Jason?" Brenda whispers to Anna.

"He had some business to take care of." Anna tells Brenda and they both know what he was doing.

…

Meanwhile Jason meets up with Spinelli and the two of them head to warehouse 66 and Jason tries the door to find it locked. He takes out a lock pick kit and precedes to unlock the door. They go in and look around and Franco is not there, but they know by the art that it was indeed Franco's place. Jason relocks the door and he and Spinelli, who he places out of sight so Franco can't see him and go after him and tells Spinelli to sit there and not to move, so the Jackal sits where Stone Cold tells him to out of sight.

About half an hour later Franco unlocks the door and walks in not expecting Jason to be there with a gun. Franco knows he's dead, but he has a trump card. "You might want to listen to me before you decide to shoot me."

"Why?"

"Young Emma."

"You can't do anything to her or Bridgette if you are dead, so listening to you; I don't think so."

"I took young Emma already from her babysitter. I left young Bridgette tied up in the closet. Your daughter Emma, yes I know she is your daughter. Emma has been delivered to someone who wanted her. It was my delight to help take her."

Jason who is now angrier than he was takes out his cell phone and calls the babysitter. No answer. "Who did you deliver her to?"

"Now Jason that would be telling. Why would I want to do that?" Franco said with a sick smile, thinking he had the upper hand.

Jason thinks and grabs Franco and takes out his cell phone from his shirt pocket. "Spinelli."

Spinelli gets up and with his trusty computer comes over to Jason. "Yes, Stone Cold?"

"Find out who he called on this phone." Franco loses his smile. He knows if this kid finds out who has Emma that he is dead and the last number he called was to whom he gave Emma too.

"Jason, just let me walk out of here and I will tell you who has young Emma."

"Let me think about that. Oh, No. You have been a thorn in my side for too long. You killed my sister and tried to kill Robin."

"What do you mean tried to? I killed Robin."

"No, she is alive and she is going to stay that way."

"She was supposed to die." Franco yelled.

"Most people know that Robin is a fighter. She has survived a lot. A little puissant like you is not going to take her out. While we wait for Spinelli to work his magic, why don't we look at your work, especially of this picture of me?" Jason takes out a knife and sticks it into the canvas and rips it up.

Franco screams, "No, how could you do that! That was my masterpiece. My Jason. NO!"

"Stone Cold, I have the number and name."

"Good, who is it?" He was expecting one of his enemies' names.

"Grant Putnam." Spinelli said, knowing now wasn't the time to fool around and make him guess. This was serious.

"Who is he?" Jason asked and Franco started laughing.

"What is so funny? You are about to die." Jason said in a serious but deadly tone of voice.

"You never listened to Robin, did you? Grant Putnam is no enemy of yours Jason but of hers." Franco said laughing while Spinelli pulls the name up on his trusty computer.

"He is right Stone Cold, he is the person who killed Robin's Grandmother in front of her. He went to prison after he had kidnapped Robin's mother Anna and she was found and he escaped three days ago from prison.

Franco still laughing and all of a sudden he stops when Jason has had enough of him and with the silencer on the gun and shoots Franco through the heart.

Spinelli calls the clean-up crew as Spinelli and Jason walk out of the warehouse. They toss the throw away gun in the cold river by the warehouse and Jason takes his gloves off and heads to his daughter's babysitter's house to get his daughter.

Spinelli asked "Why did I not know that Emma was your daughter?"

"No one knew, I'll explain, but let's get Bridgette first and head to the hospital. I need to know how Robin is."

Spinelli knows to drop it, but he knew Jason would explain later he was worried about his family. They find the babysitter unconscious and Bridgette locked in the closet. They get her out and Bridgette says that Franco told her "Your mother is dead. Dad she's not is she?"

"No, but she was shot. Let's go to the hospital."

"What about Emma? He took Emma."

"We will find Emma and bring her home. I want to check on your Mom and talk to Anna. Let's go. Spinelli did you call an ambulance?"

"Yes, Stone Cold."

"Good then let's go." The three of them walk out of the house and head to the hospital.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

**A/N: Once again thank you to the amazing cinderella9056 for this amazing chapter.**

CHAPTER TEN

Jason, Bridgette, and Spinelli get out of the car and hurry into the hospital so they can find out how Robin is doing. Anna hadn't called him so he assumed that Robin was holding her own. She was still alive. He tried not to show anyone how worried he actually was, Robin had been through so much in her life and he was afraid she would lose this fight, and it was his fault. He had brought Franco into their lives because of his job. Emily was dead and Jason was worried that Robin would also die. He had to keep it together for Bridgette and for Emma, so he could find her and he would find her then he would take care of Grant Putnam.

They walk into the surgical waiting room and they see Anna and Bridgette runs over to her and hugs her tight. "How's my Mom, Grandma?"

"We are waiting for news. In this case, maybe no news is good news, it means she is still fighting, for you and for Emma. Where is Emma? Is she at the babysitter's?"

"No, Grandma, Franco came to the babysitter's house and took Emma! He locked me in the closet." Bridgette says, dropping the bomb.

Mac tries to keep calm for Bridgette's sake. "Morgan, is it true?"

"Yes, Franco took Emma and gave her to someone named Grant Putnam which is who killed Robin's grandmother and took Anna captive when Robin was little. Robin only talked to me about this once that I know of and she told me after what she saw she became locked in her mind for a while. Now he's back and when she comes out of surgery, which she will, she's going to want to know where Emma is and when we tell her, her reaction to this we all know unless we can keep her calm this could kill her."

"So what do we do?"

"Tell me everything about Grant Putnam that you know or remember Anna. Spinelli is working on the computer trying to find any information that he can on Grant Putnam."

"I'm going with you when you go after my great niece and save your breath Morgan I'm going."

"Mac, I don't think you should, I'm not going to take any prisoners."

"Neither will I, that is my great niece out there and I'm going, I know you have contacts that I don't have and you might be able to lose me, so I am asking please let me come. I know what you are going to do and I have no problem with it."

Just then Robert Scorpio, Aiden Devane and Ryan Lavery come into the room and head for Anna. "Do you know anything more since we last talked?" Aiden asked.

"What are you doing about who did this?" Robert wants to know and he turns to Jason and said, "You are responsible for this, you are responsible for my daughter being in there fighting for her life, you and your lifestyle did this."

"That's enough Robert. We now have a problem, Grant Putnam." That name shocks Robert.

"What about him? He's in prison and will be there for the rest of his life."

"No, Robert, he escaped and has Emma."

"Oh my god. How?"

"Franco came to the babysitter's house and took her and locked me in the closet." They all turn to see Bridgette. "Mom told me about Franco and what he was doing and that is not Dad's fault, she told me that it was all about Franco and he was responsible for the actions he takes. Not Daddy, so Grandpa quit blaming my Dad, mom wouldn't. Franco shot Mom not Dad."

"Honey, do me a favor, go over and sit with Jax and Carly. Carly, please come get my daughter." Carly comes and takes Bridgette over there even though she wanted to stay and know what they were going to do to find her sister.

"Alright let me get this straight, Franco took Emma to Grant, where is Franco maybe he knows something?"

"Franco's dead." Jason said so no one but Anna, Aiden, Ryan, Mac and Robert could hear. "Spinelli is working on a location for Franco as we speak."

"Robert, if anyone can find Grant's location it's Spinelli, he is the best at what he does. I wish I had him working for me. He will find a trail for Putnam if there is one." Anna said.

"We have Franco's phone, the last call he made was to this Grant Putnam, when he finds Grant, I'm going after him and getting Emma back. Nothing is going to stop me or get in the way of bringing that little girl home to Robin." Jason tells them.

They don't know he is her father, he had always suspected that Mac figured it out but the rest of them including the town of Port Charles and his enemies were clueless; except Franco and he wondered how he figured it out, well he was dead so it really didn't matter.

"I'm going with him Robert. We are going after him and bringing Emma home and taking care of Grant, for good."

"I'm in." Aiden says.

"So am I." Ryan said.

"I'm going to. Rules shoot to kill."

"You all are going?" Jason said, horrified. They couldn't all go. Too many witnesses.

"Yes, they are and the rules shoot to kill, mean kill Grant. They are not going to get in your way Jason, they will help and with Grant Putnam you will need it. He's evil. Trust me, I know he had me as his hostage for way too long. Take the help, they will not get in your way, they will help you find him. Each of you has connections, different connections use them to find my Granddaughter. Then you all go get her back and take care of Grant once and for all"

They each breakaway and put the word out on who they are looking for. Jason walks over to talk to Sonny and to Spinelli and Sonny and Jason put the word out about who they are looking for. They are finishing up with their contacts and were going to wait at the hospital until someone knew something; a direction to take and Spinelli was about to tell Stone Cold he found something when Monica came out with news on Robin.


	11. Chapter 11

I WILL STAND BY YOU

Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Thanks to cinderella9056 for the chapter and to those who reviewed.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Monica comes out of the OR with news on Robin. Everyone in the waiting room gets up out of their chairs and comes over to hear her. Bridgette runs to her Dad's side and Jason pulls her in front of him and holds her by placing his hands on her shoulders. He knew getting Bridgette to leave while they heard about Robin would be impossible. She was just as stubborn as Robin was.

Everyone waits for Monica to say something about how Robin is, she looks at Bridgette and wonders if she should tell them with her here what happened. Jason sees Monica glance at Bridgette and knows what she is waiting for.

"Monica, tell us about Robin, Bridgette needs to hear this too."

Monica nods her head letting him know she got the message, "Robin, thankfully made it through surgery, we lost her on the table twice but she came right back. You could tell she was fighting to come back and that was early in the surgery. The bullet nicked Robin's heart and we sewed that up and it did quite a bit of damage. We found the bullet and got it out. Robin is a fighter and she should be okay as long as no complications come up. Any questions?"

"No questions, but Franco kidnapped Emma and gave her to Grant Putnam. He has her."

"That is not good. When Robin finds out about that we are going to have to keep her calm otherwise it could be detrimental to her health. She needs to stay calm. She just had surgery on her heart and it is imperative that she stays calm. I know you have to tell her but make sure that I am in the room when you do so that if something starts to happen with Robin, I am there to help her if she has problems. Understood?"

"Yes, Anna, Jason, and I will be the ones telling her." Mac says. "If we are still here and haven't found Grant yet." Mac looks at Jason and a look of understanding passes between the two men and Jason thinks yep, Mac knows I'm Emma's father although he has never said anything, he knows, Jason was sure of it now.

"Why should Jason get to go in and tell Robin? I'm Robin's father and I don't get to go in."

"Because Jason will keep Robin calm. Robin will rely on Jason and she trusts Jason and when Jason tells her he will bring Emma home, she will believe it, from him telling her, she will believe because they don't lie to each other. You pretended to be dead for years to "protect" your daughter when she needed you, Jason was there for her, sure he hurt her, but she trusts him more than anyone so she will take it better coming from him, unless we have found Grant by then and have gone after him. Anna and Brenda will have to tell her if we are going after Grant." Mac says so everyone can hear what he said.

Spinelli, who had been trying to get Jason's attention and has failed to do, said loudly, "Stone Cold, I found something."

Everyone turns to look at Spinelli most of them now crowded around him and asked him what he found. Spinelli just starts backing away from everyone, intent on escaping. Jason tells Bridgette to go to Anna and he goes to rescue his friend and find out what Spinelli has found. He hoped he found something that could tell them where Grant was or how to find him.

Jason gets in front of Spinelli and puts on his Stone Cold face and tells everyone to back off and go back to their seats that he would let them know if what Spinelli found was something that would help them find Emma. He had no intention on sharing whatever Spinelli found with everyone though. Robin's well-meaning friends would probably go try to find Grant and get in trouble themselves. At least with Mac, Robert, Aiden, Ryan and he knew Sonny was also going that was bad enough, they at least trained and knew what to do, but the rest of them minus Anna wouldn't know what to do if you told them in detail what to do, they would still screw it up, so no he definitely didn't want everyone to know what the Jackal found.

Monica offers, "Jason, why don't you and Spinelli come with me so you can talk privately?"

"I want to go too Dad." Bridgette said.

"You stay here with Carly, Jax, Brenda and everyone else. I will let you know what is going on. Trust me, Bridgette."

"Okay, I'll stay here. I want you to promise me that you will tell me what is going on."

"IF I can tell you I will. That's the best I can do. I know you are worried about your sister and we will bring her home."

Robert, Aiden, Anna, Ryan, Mac, Jason and Spinelli follow Monica with Sonny glaring at everyone who tried to follow them. Sonny has his guards following him so no one else could follow them to where Monica was taking them.

Monica takes her key and opens a door to the boardroom and walks into it and asks Jason if she can stay because of the situation and her being Robin's doctor and would like to know what is going on. Jason agrees with Robert mumbling in the background about why Jason was the one getting asked. Everyone turns to Robert and tells him to shut up.

"Okay everyone, settle down and let's see what the Jackal has for us." Anna said.

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli asked, looking around the room nervously and seeing all the faces, Anna, Aiden, Ryan, Robert, Mac, Monica, Sonny and finally Stone Cold.

"Just tell all of us what you have found." Jason said, knowing that keeping any of these people who loved Robin and were her family from going was a moot point they were all going.

Spinelli opens his mouth to tell them what he found on Grant Putnam.


	12. Chapter 12

I WILL STAND BY YOU

Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Thanks to cinderella9056.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Spinelli is nervous especially with Anna there who was the police commissioner, "Stone Cold, the Commissioner is here."

"I don't care how you obtained the information. I'm just glad that you have obtained it. You will not be arrested I promise you." Anna told him, knowing that is what he was worried about. "Now tell us what you have found on Grant Putnam."

"I found a record of his visitors at the prison and the only visitor he had was a Sandy Price, who was a regular visitor. She and Putnam were real close, from what the records of the prison said that I hacked into and she owns a cabin on the outskirts of Port Charles and I also found out she owns a Victorian house and the name on the deed is of a Sandy Victorsen, which was her married name. After getting involved with Putnam she divorced her husband and in the divorce proceedings, the husband said she became fixated on Grant Putnam and believed he was her soul mate. Kevin Victorsen also said, when she lost her daughter to cancer, she became unstable from the grief of losing her four year old daughter. Soon after that she started sending Putnam letters then started visiting him. This Victorian house has tunnels, according to the blueprints. I pulled them up too from the county assessor's office. This is what the Jackal has found."

"That's very good, Jackal." Anna said, "I am not going to ever ask how you hacked into those systems, but I am glad you did."

"Alright now we know where we should go, to the Victorian house. What's the address?" Robert said, trying to take charge like he always does.

Jason nods to Spinelli and he tells them the address. "410 Franklin Street."

"Let's go." Robert said.

"No let's not. We need to look at the blueprints and that way we know which way to go in the tunnels. I don't want to get lost. Spinelli bring up the blueprints for the house and tunnels too."

Spinelli sets his computer down on the table so everyone can see and he hacks into the county assessor's computer and brings up the blueprints for the house and the tunnels.

Monica tells them. "There is a printer in this room and I am sure Spinelli can hack into the hospital computer and print the blueprints so you can have a copy of them to take with you."

"Spinelli, hack into the hospital's computer and print a copy of the blueprints to take with us. Thank you Mom. Good suggestion." Jason said. "Mom can I see Robin before we go?"

Monica sees all of the men and they all want to see Robin she knows, but she can't allow so many visitors in there but she can allow her son in. "Jason, follow me."

"Spinelli, listen to Anna or Mac, but don't listen to Robert whatever you do. I will be back in a few minutes. Mac, don't leave until I get back."

"We won't." Mac said.

Once the door closes and Jason is gone, Robert said, "We don't need him. Jackal print out the blue prints and let's leave we don't need a mob enforcer to go with us."

"Robert, you will not leave until Jason is back. It is because of him and Spinelli that we know most likely where Grant is and you will not leave Jason or Spinelli behind." Anna said.

"That's right. We will not leave Jason behind so get that thought out of your tiny mind." Mac said. "We wouldn't know what we know if not for Jason and Spinelli."

"Spinelli, is the one who gave us the information not Morgan. We take Spinelli with us and leave Morgan here."

"The Jackal does not work for you, The Jackal works for Stone Cold, only. The Jackal will not help you The Jackal only helps Stone Cold, The Jackal will not leave without Stone Cold."

"Fine, Aiden and Ryan let's go. We don't need them."

"Robert, if you try to leave here without Jason I will not allow it. Aiden and Ryan are going to wait for Jason, do you understand me, guys?" Anna said making her feelings known. "We wait for Jason."

Robert shuts up after that.

Monica leads Jason into Robin's room and he asks "Can I be alone with her for a couple minutes?"

Monica leaves and Jason walks over to Robin and sits down in the chair closest to the bed and he tells her, "Emma has been kidnapped by an old enemy of your dad's and yours and I am going to go to bring her home now. Hopefully before you wake up I will have her here. I will bring our daughter home to you. I promise you if there is a way, she will be coming home soon.

I love you, Robin and I always will. When I come home, I think it's time for us to have a talk about us. I know that no one thinks I'm good enough for you, but I don't care anymore. I love you and I know you love me and maybe you are right and it is time for us to discuss being a family.

I know I have been scared of bringing the three of you, Bridgette, Emma and you into my dangerous world, but after this, you being shot, Bridgette being locked in a closet and Emma being kidnapped it's time to discuss this like you have wanted to for so long and I have kept you away from me because of the danger but now that I almost lost you, I can't lose you and we won't lose Emma, I will get her back.

I am coming home to you and bringing Emma home with me. I love you, I have to go get our daughter back. I will see you soon and I want your eyes open so you can talk back to me and tell me, I told you so, that we need to be a family the four of us. I'll see you soon. I love you." Jason gets up and brushes her hair from her head and kisses her forehead and then brushes a kiss against her lips.

He then turns and walks out and he heads back to the boardroom to get the others, although he thought about leaving without them but knew that wasn't right.

He opens the door to the boardroom and sees Spinelli printing off the blueprints and they all look at it and make plans; when they were satisfied that they knew which way they wanted to go in, they head out leaving Anna to explain to everyone else including Bridgette and Robin, who was waking up.

Monica noticed this when she went in to check on her and knew that Anna would need to be informed so that she could explain what happened from Bridgette being locked in a closet to being Emma taken by Grant. Monica went in to check on Robin and told Bobbie to tell Anna that Robin was waking up.


	13. Chapter 13

I WILL STAND BY YOU

Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize.

Special thanks to cinderella9056.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Bobbie walks out into the waiting room and tells Anna, who is explaining to everyone that the men have gone to get Grant and Emma, that Robin is waking up and Bridgette wants to go in to see her mother. Anna tells her granddaughter to let her see how Robin is doing and tell her what is going on, then Bridgette can come see her mother as long as Monica says it's alright. Anna goes back with Bobbie to Robin's room.

…..

Meanwhile the men arrive at the tunnels and get into them. Spinelli sees something and says, "This is a heat sensor and a camera, Putnam knows we are here."

"Men, be ready for anything thing."

"Does anyone think that Sandy Price will come down into the tunnels with Emma?" Ryan asks.

"No, Kevin Victorsen said she was a good mom and when she lost her kid that's when she got involved with Putnam. I think from what I read online that she will protect Emma, so Emma will be in the house." Spinelli said.

"Then that is where Jason and Spinelli should go. Jason, go get Emma and get her out of here." Mac said.

Jason looks at Mac and realizes he is right and he tells Spinelli to follow him to go find Emma. He heads off up the way that Spinelli, who has his computer up and running telling him which way they should go to get in and he sees Grant up ahead, but Grant already has a bead on him and Grant fires his gun missing Spinelli who he was aiming at and hits Jason in the arm when Jason knocks Spinelli to the ground.

….

The rest of the men decided to split up in pairs, Robert with Ryan, Mac with Aiden and Sonny with Max and Milo, so that they would have Grant surrounded so he couldn't escape. As they were searching the various tunnels for Putnam, they all hear the gunshot and Robert, Ryan, Mac, and Aiden move toward it. By the time Robert and Ryan get there, Jason and Spinelli are up. Mac and Aiden comes up a minute later and Mac asked Jason seeing the blood on him, "Are you alright?"

"Flesh wound." Jason said. "Grant went that way." Pointing to where he last saw Grant.

"Jason saved my life, Putnam was aiming at me. Jason saw and knocked me to the ground. The Jackal is most grateful to Stone Cold for saving his life." Spinelli said.

"You are welcome, kid." Jason said.

"Okay, since you both are okay and we know where Grant was we'll start looking for him and be careful everyone, we figured he was armed before now we know he is. So let's go, Jason please take Emma home to Robin." Mac said looking at Jason and Jason knew that Mac knew he was Emma's father, he just wondered how he knew. Now was not the time to think about it. Now was the time to go get her and take her to Robin. He and Spinelli take off back up the tunnel away from the other men.

…..

Meanwhile at the hospital Anna walks in with Bobbie to Robin's hospital room and Monica is there checking Robin's bandages after she checked her chest from where the bullet went in. Monica was not looking forward to Anna telling Robin what was going on, she was afraid of what might happen to Robin, she motioned to Bobbie to bring in a sedative in case they needed it. They couldn't let Robin get overly upset and tear the stitches out which would cause her to bleed and could damage Robin's heart. Bobbie came back in with a sedative and Monica moves so that Robin can now see her mother and she smiled at her mom.

Monica tells Robin, "Robin you need to stay calm or we have to give you a sedative and I really don't want to do that. So please stay calm. I know this is going to upset you but you have to stay calm for Bridgette who really wants to see her mom."

Anna looks at her daughter and tells her, "Robin, Franco took Emma and gave her to Grant Putnam and his girlfriend Sandy Price. Ryan, Aiden, Robert, Mac, Sonny, some guards of Sonny's, Jason and Spinelli found out where Grant had Emma and they have gone after her. Stay calm for Bridgette and for Emma. They will bring Emma home."

"My baby." Robin whispered anguished over where her daughter was and especially with who she was with.

"I know. The men will bring her home. Sandy Price was a mother of a four year old who died and so Grant took Emma to her to take place of her child. I am sure that she will be alright."

"Where are they? I want to go find my daughter. Get me out of this bed I am going and getting my daughter back."

"No, Robin. Don't you trust the guys to bring her home? What about Bridgette? What about the fact you just had surgery? You almost died. Bridgette needs to see you, she is your daughter too. She wants to see her mother to make sure that she is alright. Her dad, is out there risking his life and the rest of her male family is out there doing the same she needs you here, not out there where she doesn't know where you are."

"You are right Mom, but it's hard. My baby is out there and I don't know where she is and the rest of the men I love are out there and I don't know what is going on. I want Emma and the rest of my family safe here with me." Robin is scared for her daughter and for the rest of her family which Anna understands without Robin saying it.

"I know you do and so do I. Our family, our men they will come home safe. Just keep hold of that thought and know if there is any way they will bring Emma and themselves home. Now Bridgette really needs to see you so I am going to go get her if that is okay with Monica?" Monica shakes her head yes so Anna heads out to get Bridgette.


	14. Chapter 14

I WILL STAND BY YOU

Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I thought that I posted this a few days ago but I obviously didn't. I am so sorry for those of you who were waiting on this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Anna walks out into the waiting room and when Bridgette sees Anna she gets up and asks her, "Now can I see my Mom?"

"Yes, come on Luv, let's go see your Mom, but remember she just had surgery and she is hurting so be careful with her."

"I will Grandma."

Brenda stands up and asks before the two of them can leave "How is Robin?"

Anna turns back around and said "She is doing okay. She took the news about Grant better than I expected. She wanted to get up and go after him. I convinced her not to, she needs time to heal and be here for Bridgette so she is staying in that bed."

"Good." Carly said.

Anna turned back around and took Bridgette's hand and they go to Robin's room. When Bridgette sees her Mom she runs up to the bed and remembers what her Grandma said and carefully hugs her mother while her Grandma Anna and her Grandma Monica watch.

Bridgette tells her Mom, "I'm scared."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Emma got kidnapped and Daddy, Grandpa Mac, Grandpa Robert, and everyone else went to find her. What if they can't find her or they can't bring her home or they don't come home?"

"Oh Luv, I guarantee you that if there is a way to bring Emma home your Dad and Grandpa Mac and Grandpa Robert and the rest of the guys will. You have to believe that they all will come home in one piece. We both do." Robin tells her daughter and hugs her as best she can.

…...

Meanwhile

Robert, Ryan, Mac and Aiden are in pursuit of Grant while Jason and Spinelli search for the door that leads into the house. Robert sees Grant and runs after him while Ryan is looking elsewhere and he turns to tell Robert something and Robert is not there so he calls on his radio telling everyone that he can't find Robert, he tells Jason to keep going to get Emma they would find Robert and Mac and Aiden rush to where Ryan is and call on the radio for Robert who has his radio turned down while he hunts Grant through the tunnels.

Mac, Aiden, and Ryan feel bad for losing Robert, but they continue on their search for Grant. They hear a gunshot and head in that direction. Mac gets on his radio to Jason to tell him to keep going and they do. Spinelli told Jason that the door was just up ahead, they find it and go into the house while Mac, Aiden and Ryan rush off to the direction where they heard the gunshot.

When they get there they see some blood, but not enough to really be concerned with so they figure either Robert or Grant was shot. They hear another gunshot and run and see Robert shoot Grant in the shoulder and they see blood on Robert's leg where Grant shot him.

"Cuff him, someone and be careful I want him alive to serve time in jail."

"You will let me go or I will blow the house and the tunnels up. I have explosives set up in the house and in the tunnels and all I have to do is push this button." Grant says taking a timer out and showing it to the four men and pointing to the explosives and then he says "You let me go and you all get out of here, except Robert, and I will think about letting Emma, Sandy and whoever else is up there live."

"Jason, there are explosives in the house, Grant just told us. Where are you?"

"Spinelli and I are close to the door that goes to the house. I am still going in. I will get Emma back."

"Tick tock boys I can push a button and everyone goes bye-bye. I don't want everyone dead just Robert for now. He put me in jail twice and I refuse to go back. The rest of you I don't care about. I don't know you so you can leave."

Mac knows that from what Jason said he had just entered the house and was getting Emma so he knew he had to stall. He just didn't know how to convey that message to the others. So he was going to get Grant to start talking. "I'm insulted that you don't know who I am. I am Robert's brother and I am curious about what my brother did that caused you to kidnap a little girl."

It worked, Grant started telling Mac all about what his brother Robert did to him. Grant fell into doing exactly what Mac wanted. It was easy. Now if he can just buy enough time.

Jason and Spinelli found the room that Sandy was in and when she saw Jason and Spinelli she grabbed Emma and took off running through the house headed for the front door and Jason and Spinelli took off after her and Jason pulled her by her waist to stop her and got Emma and Emma wasn't saying anything and Jason asked Sandy "What did you give her?"

"I gave her a shot of nyquil to help her sleep that's all. She's my daughter and she would not stop crying. I just wanted her to stop crying, so I gave her something to sleep and stop crying. I don't know why Molly wouldn't stop crying so I gave it to her so she would settle down and sleep just like I always have done. I give it to her twice a day. Now would you leave Molly needs to sleep in her own bed."

"Sandy, that is not Molly that is my daughter Emma and I am taking her home to her mother. Now hand her over or I will take her from you."

"No! She's mine. MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

Jason walks up and takes Emma from Sandy who cries and hands her to Spinelli while he ties Sandy up in the house not wanting her to get away or warn Grant, he thought she needed a mental institution with the way she was chanting MINE! Over and over again. Spinelli holds Emma. Jason takes them out the front door and calls one of the limos to come to the front and puts Spinelli and Emma into it and watches it drive away. He then goes back in to the tunnels and goes down to see if he could get Robert, Mac, Aiden and Ryan out of the situation they were in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: we do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize**

**A/N:Thank you cinderella9056**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jason makes his way back through the tunnels to where Grant is holding Mac, Robert, Aiden, and Ryan with a detonator. Jason had not seen any explosives but that didn't mean that they weren't there. As he made his way to Robin's family, he hoped he could help them. Robin had lost enough people she couldn't lose anymore.

Mac and Ryan were keeping Grant busy by listening to him talk about all the things that Robert had done to him. Mac saw Jason come up behind Grant and Mac knew Robert had seen him too. They both hoped that Jason could get the detonator from Grant.

Jason snuck up behind Grant while Mac acted like he sympathized with Grant about the horrible things Robert had done to him. To keep Grant's attention on them and not on Jason sneaking up behind Grant, Robert then started arguing with Mac to justify why he did those things to Grant and Aiden jumped in defending Robert.

Grant says, "Stop arguing right now or I will detonate the explosives." Holding the detonator up and this is when Jason makes his move and gets the detonator away from Grant by pulling it out of his hand.

Robert karate chops Grant's hand and the gun went flying and Robert then jumps on Grant and they start fighting punching and kicking each other until they both end up on the ground wrestling, trying to get the upper hand. Jason, Ryan, and Aiden aren't able to jump in to help because they men are moving to rapidly it's hard to tell who is who. During the scuffle, Mac picks up the gun but he can't get a clear shot in because they are rolling around on the ground. Robert eventually breaks Grant's neck killing him.

Mac helps a bloody Robert up then asks about Emma. They are told that she is safe. Aiden and Mac help Robert walk to the entrance of the tunnel where Sonny and his guards were waiting.

Aiden and Ryan take a hold of a hurt Robert. The eight of them make their way to Sonny's limo and get in and head to General Hospital. Mac calls PCPD and tells two of his detective what is going on and sends them and the coroner to the tunnels. They meet up with Spinelli and Emma and Jason takes her in his arms.

…

They arrive at General Hospital and they help Robert into the hospital and to the elevator and they take it to the floor Robin's in. Anna gasps when she sees the condition that Robert is in and Alan who is updating everyone on Robin sees Robert and tells them to take him into a treatment room and Alan cleans him up and stitches him up with Anna beside him. Maybe the romantic feelings are not dead after all.

While this is happening Bridget sees her father and sister and runs to them and Jason holds onto both of his daughters as he asks about Robin.

"She woke up but only Anna and Bridgette has really seen her. Bridget and Anna told us that Robin wanted to go after Grant herself but Anna talked her out of it." Carly said.

"Bridget can you take me to your Mom's room?"

"Of course." Bridget leads the way to her Mom's room.

Jason opens the door and walks in with Emma and Bridgette not knowing that Aiden, Mac, Sonny and Ryan had followed him. When he sees Robin and she sees him, he says "I told you I would bring our daughter home to you."

Aiden, Sonny and Ryan are shocked to learn that Jason was Emma's father. Mac on the other hand suspected that Jason was Emma's father and wasn't shocked at all.

Jason walks over and is about to place Emma in Robin's arms when Robin gasps and looks behind him where Robin is staring. He sees the four men behind him and knows that they heard him claim Emma as his daughter.

Aiden says loudly "Emma is Jason's daughter?"

Robin looks at Jason first then at the men in her family with the shocked faces and looks at Mac who didn't look surprised then she looks back at Jason knowing her Uncle Mac wasn't surprised. "Yes, Jason is Emma's father. Uncle Mac, you are not surprised, why?"

"I knew from the moment that I found out you were pregnant that Emma was Jason's child and during your pregnancy Jason was so attentive of you that I knew what I suspected was right that Jason was the father. I knew you two obviously did not want anyone to know so I kept quiet and knew the truth would come out sooner or later and so I just waited for Robin and Jason to be ready to tell the truth of Emma's paternity and obviously we didn't expect this to be the time that the truth came out and I hope it's alright with you two that the truth did come out now even though you didn't expect it to."

"It's fine with me. I have always wanted the fact that Jason is Emma's father to be known by our families and so it doesn't bother me nor does the danger bother me which I have told Jason several times and now the truth is out and I am glad. Jason was scared his enemies would go after Emma and that he couldn't protect Emma, Bridgette and me. I have told him time and time again that I knew he would do the best he could and that is all I expected of him, but he is bullheaded and stubborn and didn't want anyone to know because he wanted to protect us."

"Dad, that's not right." Bridgette said "You have always protected me. Why do you think you couldn't protect Emma too if someone knew that she was your daughter and another thing you love Mom, I know that, but don't you want to be with her and us a family or is that it you don't want us to be a family?" She says with tears in her eyes at the thought of her beloved father not wanting to be a family with her, her sister and her Mom.

Just then Anna and Robert join them in Robin's room not knowing what is going on.

**Please let us know what you think of this chapter or story in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I WILL STAND BY YOU

Disclaimer: We do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Thank you Cinderella9056.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Robin hurts for her daughter thinking that her father didn't want to be with them. This was an old fight that she had been having with Jason since she came back with Bridgette. He wanted to keep them safe and this is his way of doing it even if it was wrong.

"Honey, I want to be with you, your Mom and your sister. It's just with the job I chose so long ago and can't get out of now because of what I know, it's not safe for you guys."

"What's going on?" Anna whispers to Mac.

"Everyone just found out that Emma is Jason's daughter and Bridgette asked why he didn't want them to be a family."

"Jason is Emma's father?" Robert said loudly drawing Robin, Bridgette and Jason's attention.

"Grandpa what happened to you?" Bridgette asked.

Jason is thankful that Bridgette's attention is not on him any longer which Robin sees and is saddened by. He was never going to stop doing this and she decides she is no longer going to sit at home waiting for Jason. He knew she would always be waiting, she was not going to do this any longer and he needed to know that. Maybe it would be the thing that will make him wise up and stop hurting them. She could tolerate it when it was just her but now that Bridgette knew and her family knew, she was not going to just keep on waiting until he wised up because at the rate he was going, that wasn't going to happen.

She had been waiting for years for him to see and understand that they were together than apart. It's ironic when she thinks about it, he used to be the waiting for her to come back to him but now she is the one doing the waiting.

Now to see her daughter hurting and confused, made Robin realize that something has to change and it starts with her.

….

"Well Bridgette someone had to take care of the man who took your sister. Grandpa took care of him. He will never hurt anyone again. He will never take you or your sister again. Grandpa made sure of that." Robert told her.

"Okay everyone, can I have a few moments alone with Jason." Robin says getting everyone's attention.

After everyone leaves the room Robin begins the long overdue conversation with Jason.

"You have a choice to make Jason. Once and for all and I am not joking. Since I came back to town, we have talked about Bridgette's safety and then later Emma's safety when she was born. You talked about how they would be better off with me and away from you and enemies but what just happened with Emma proved two things. One: I have enemies too and two: you can protect us. You may not be able to prevent all the bad things from happening but you have proven that you will do whatever it takes to protect our girls and me. I love you Jason just as much as Emma and Bridgette or maybe more, but you need to make a choice. I know that you don't like people telling you what to do but you have to decide, you either want us to be a family and together or you don't. You are the father to my children, you want to know why? Because I love and trust you, not just with keeping us safe, but to always be there and nurture our daughters. They need you just as much as they need me, full-time not just part-time. I know about all your reservations but if I am willing to take the plunge, why can't you? We could be the icing on the cake if you just let us be together as a family. The Choice is yours but just know if you say anything except yes I want us to be a family than you will no longer have me. What I mean by that is that you will still be able to see Bridgette and Emma but not me. I am done waiting on you Jason. If you say no to us being a family than I will find someone else to love, to give my heart to. I will no longer sit at home waiting for you. I will be out there on dates, and stuff like that. I am tired of waiting for you to decide that now we can be a family."

"Robin, you can't be serious."

"But I am very serious Jason. I am sick and tired of waiting for the day that you say yes I want us to be a family. I am tired of waiting Jason and now you have a choice. Yes or no, just know if you say no it's for good. No 'I want this down the line'. If you say no it's final. So what's it going to be? Are we going to be a family or am I going to have to move on? Your choice, now make it?

"Robin, you know I love you."

"Jason, don't start with the 'I love you' thing and thinking that will work. I've heard that a million times followed by the reasons we can't be together. I don't want to hear it. Yes or no Jason? For the last time yes or no?"

"I need to keep you guys safe and if you were with me you would be a bigger target and in more danger. Robin please understand, I love you and I only want you alive and breathing. I have made so many mistakes when it comes to you. Joining Sonny and the organization when you were so adamant about me not doing so, the whole Michael and Carly debacle, and not making us a family when you came back for good. I am done making mistakes when it comes to you and love and our life. I want us to be a family and I know that it will be hard but we can do this. To know that you and Bridgette trust me and have so much faith in me makes me know that we can get through anything together. I am so sorry that I have caused you pain. That's that last thing that I wanted to do. I don't want to be the reason for your hurt and pain anymore. I love you Robin and I love our family. Let's do this, let's be a family. "

"I love you too Jason." Robin exclaimed and then pulled Jason in for a kiss.

"We know you were listening, so come on in." Robin yelled through the door.

"That's preposterous. We would never eaves drop" Anna said sarcastically.

"Dad are you serious? Are we really going to be a family?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"Yes. I love you and your mother and your sister. I am tired of being away from you guys. I am so sorry for hurting you, that's the last thing that I wanted. There are so many things out there in the world that can hurt you I should have never been one of them. I love you."

Robin was happy that Jason finally wised up and they were going to be a family.

Please let us know what you think in a review!


End file.
